Submit Your Own Tribute!
by Asylum Survivor
Summary: MR/Hunger Games Cross over. YAY! R&R! CLOSED!
1. INFO

**ALL RIGHT! READ BEFORE YOU FILL IN THE INFO!**

**So the tributes get to pair up with a district of their choice, so basically 6 teams, 24 tributes, 4 in team, 2 districts in each team.**

**DISTRICT 6 AND 12 TAKEN, THEY ARE FULL. DISTRICT 4 BOY IS FILLED. DISTRICT 1 GIRL IS FULL.**

**HERE'S THE PROLOGUE AND PART OF THE FIRST CHAPTER SO YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!**

PROLOGUE

"Maximum...Ride." Effie Trinket rolls out. Her plain, boring dress does not match her high-pitched voice. She smiles at the cameras stationed all over the square, perched on top of buildings, hiding to get the best shot like snipers.

She didn't need to pause at my last time because there are no Maximums other than me in the entire area of District 6.

I knew this was going to happen from the moment I set foot in the square. I am prepared to face imminent death.

I take a deep breath and steadily lurch myself forward towards the stage. I grit my teeth.

"Guess the tesserae really paid off." I mutter under my breath as I trudge along.

"Congratulations, Maximum Ride. You are now officially in the Hunger Games." Effie grins at me like the Cheshire cat from _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_.

I stand in the center of the stage, for the whole world to see me. I want to hide in the shadows, cower, and cry for my mother, my sisters, my baby brother, and myself. Effie straightens her cake yellow wig and wiggles her fingers before reaching into the glass fishbowl-like container filled with slips of paper that have the names of the boys from District 6 written on them.

My hands fly to my side-braid draped simply over my shoulder, trailing gently past the top half of my torso. I clutch it in fear of the next name. What if it is my little brother, Gazzy? Oh, God, it's only his first year! He can't be picked already.

Effie swirls her fingers in the bowl. She looks at me, then looks at the cameras again.

She grabs the nearest slip of paper and pulls it out. She unfolds it slowly. She opens her mouth to speak.

"This year's male tribute is... Ignatius Griffiths."

CHAPTER ONE

Relief washes me over like a hot bath. I watch in shock as Ignatius stumbles through the crowd, half-drunk. The crowds, of course, give him wide berth.

He ascends onto the stage noisily, but gracefully. He snatches the scrap of paper from Effie's hand. She lets out a surprised sound. He mutters incoherent strings of obscenities while reading his name. After he rereads his name about thirty more times, he flings the tiny vellum at me and I scramble to catch it. He doesn't acknowledge me, but he stands beside me.

I take a look at him; his blond hair shaggy and unkempt, his cold soulless chocolate eyes. He catches me staring at him and glares at me. I quickly turn away, embarrassed.

OK THE INFO!

Full Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Description (famous person who looks like them?):

Gender:

District:

District token:

Weapon(s) of choice:

Family:

Friends:

Which district to team up with:

Personality:

Angle for interview:

Skills/Strengths:

Weakness:

Romance(s):


	2. TRIBUTES 121211

**DISTRICT 1**

Boy:

Girl:

**DISTRICT 2**

Boy:

Girl: Dakota Janabelle Goold

**DISTRICT 3**

Boy:

Girl:

**DISTRICT 4**

Boy: Dylan **(A/N: Yes, OUR Dylan)** Vale

Girl: Leila Tarrow

**DISTRICT 5**

Boy:

Girl:

**DISTRICT 6**

Boy: Iggy Griffiths

Girl: Maximum Ride

**DISTRICT 7**

Boy:

Girl:

**DISTRICT 8**

Boy:

Girl:

**DISTRICT 9**

Boy:

Girl: Isabella Kayne

**DISTRICT 10**

Boy:

Girl:

**DISTRICT 11**

Boy:

Girl: Marx Alecia

**DISTRICT 12**

Boy: Fang Shaw

Girl: Senna Aberdeen

**Hey guys! So, I might changing up the plot and the characters just to make the story work out, OK? WE NEED GUYS HERE! GAH!**

**It's not over till I say it is.**

**~A**


	3. TRIBS 121611

**DISTRICT 1**

Boy: Imbossed Xavier O'Man

Girl:

**DISTRICT 2**

Boy:

Girl: Dakota Janabelle Goold

**DISTRICT 3**

Boy:

Girl:

**DISTRICT 4**

Boy: Dylan **(A/N: Yes, OUR Dylan)** Vale

Girl: Leila Tarrow

**DISTRICT 5**

Boy:

Girl:

**DISTRICT 6**

Boy: Iggy Griffiths

Girl: Maximum Ride

**DISTRICT 7**

Boy: Kain Wicklock

Girl:

**DISTRICT 8**

Boy: Aldusk Fuller

Girl: Erin Nightress

**DISTRICT 9**

Boy:

Girl: Isabella Kayne

**DISTRICT 10**

Boy:

Girl: Cero Mills

**DISTRICT 11**

Boy:

Girl: Marx Alecia

**DISTRICT 12**

Boy: Fang Shaw

Girl: Senna Aberdeen

**Hey guys! So, I might changing up the plot and the characters just to make the story work out, OK? WE NEED GUYS HERE! GAH!**

**It's not over till I say it is.**

**~A**


	4. TRIBS 121711

**DISTRICT 1**

Boy: Imbossed Xavier O'Man

Girl:

**DISTRICT 2**

Boy: Gage Slain

Girl: Dakota Janabelle Goold

**DISTRICT 3**

Boy: Jordan Borlent

Girl: Wane Knot

**DISTRICT 4**

Boy: Dylan **(A/N: Yes, OUR Dylan)** Vale

Girl: Leila Tarrow

**DISTRICT 5**

Boy:

Girl: Violet Snow

**DISTRICT 6**

Boy: Iggy Griffiths

Girl: Maximum Ride

**DISTRICT 7**

Boy: Kain Wicklock

Girl:

**DISTRICT 8**

Boy: Aldusk Fuller

Girl: Erin Nightress

**DISTRICT 9**

Boy:

Girl: Isabella Kayne

**DISTRICT 10**

Boy: Alpha Sill

Girl: Cero Ichihime Mills

**DISTRICT 11**

Boy:

Girl: Marx Alecia

**DISTRICT 12**

Boy: Fang Shaw

Girl: Senna Aberdeen

**Hey guys! So, I might changing up the plot and the characters just to make the story work out, OK? WE NEED GUYS HERE! GAH!**

**It's not over till I say it is.**

**~A**


	5. TRIBS 121811

**TWO MORE SPOTS ARE OPEN! 2 LEFT! DISTRICT ONE GIRL AND DISTRICT 5 BOY (BUT I GUESS I'LL TAKE THAT ONE!)**

**DISTRICT 1**

Boy: Imbossed Xavier O'Man

Girl:

**DISTRICT 2**

Boy: Gage Slain

Girl: Dakota Janabelle Goold

**DISTRICT 3**

Boy: Jordan Borlent

Girl: Wane Knot

**DISTRICT 4**

Boy: Dylan **(A/N: Yes, OUR Dylan)** Vale

Girl: Leila Tarrow

**DISTRICT 5**

Boy: **MIGHT BE TAKEN**

Girl: Violet Snow

**DISTRICT 6**

Boy: Iggy Griffiths

Girl: Maximum Ride

**DISTRICT 7**

Boy: Kain Wicklock

Girl: Holly Ruth Burdock

**DISTRICT 8**

Boy: Aldusk Fuller

Girl: Erin Nightress

**DISTRICT 9**

Boy: Argos Rowe

Girl: Isabella Kayne

**DISTRICT 10**

Boy: Alpha Sill

Girl: Cero Ichihime Mills

**DISTRICT 11**

Boy: Shane Varks

Girl: Marx Alecia

**DISTRICT 12**

Boy: Fang Shaw

Girl: Senna Aberdeen

**Hey guys! So, I might changing up the plot and the characters just to make the story work out, OK? WE NEED GUYS HERE! GAH! **

**It's not over till I say it is.**

**~A**


	6. TRIBS 122111 CLOSED

**IT'S DONE, GUYS! NO MORE! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SUBMITTED TRIBUTE(S)!**

**DISTRICT 1**

Boy: Imbossed Xavier O'Man

Girl: Celia Knight

**DISTRICT 2**

Boy: Gage Slain

Girl: Dakota Janabelle Goold

**DISTRICT 3**

Boy: Jordan Borlent

Girl: Wane Knot

**DISTRICT 4**

Boy: Dylan **(A/N: Yes, OUR Dylan)** Vale

Girl: Leila Tarrow

**DISTRICT 5**

Boy: Zain Tomlinson

Girl: Violet Snow

**DISTRICT 6**

Boy: Iggy Griffiths

Girl: Maximum Ride

**DISTRICT 7**

Boy: Kain Wicklock

Girl: Holly Ruth Burdock

**DISTRICT 8**

Boy: Aldusk Fuller

Girl: Erin Nightress

**DISTRICT 9**

Boy: Argos Rowe

Girl: Isabella Kayne

**DISTRICT 10**

Boy: Alpha Sill

Girl: Cero Ichihime Mills

**DISTRICT 11**

Boy: Shane Varks

Girl: Marx Alecia

**DISTRICT 12**

Boy: Fang Shaw

Girl: Senna Aberdeen

**Hey guys! So, I might changing up the plot and the characters just to make the story work out, OK? WE NEED GUYS HERE! GAH! **

**It's not over till I say it is.**

**~A**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**So I got an anonymous review earlier today stating, **

**" :OMG, was Senna Aberdeen based on the SEN in Seneca Crane, the NA in Cinna,**  
><strong>the ABER in Haymitch Abernathy, and the DEEN in Katniss Everdeen? I love those<strong>  
><strong>characters, but couldn't you have done better? I mean, really... I'm not<strong>  
><strong>trying to flame the reviews, but it really isn't good."<strong>

**I started to laugh. Seriously. I mean it. At first I was like, "Sure, why not?" But then I read the rest and I was like, "YOU FUCKING DUMBASS! YOU DON'T KNOW SQUAT ABOUT ME!"**

**BECAUSE:**

**HEY ANONY-MOOSE. GUESS WHAT? Senna Aberdeen's name isn't based on those characters! Well...maybe her last name, but that was after I named her! Senna because of Bleach. Aberdeen because I saw it when I was in Wheeling. Aberdeen Animal Hospital, or something like that.**

**That's all, folks!**

**It's not over till I say it is.**

**~A**


End file.
